The Open Canvas
The Open Canvas 'is a forum adventure by Wesley Foxx that follows the adventures of main character Guybrush Futurewood as he navigates his world with the aid of his artistic supplies. Plot The mechanics of the adventure world are somewhat complex, but in simpler terms there are first different tools including a pencil, pen, and marker which range from least to most duration. Second there are different colors of ink for the pen which vary in their effectiveness dependent on the task at hand. These supplies are carried in a kit which can be upgraded as the player advances. The adventure began originally in a blank room with a machine that the readers played with until they managed to acquire the items necessary to advance, at which point the story truly began. Guybrush manges to solve various puzzles with a lot of trial-and-error and the occasional clever thought. As the story progresses Guybrush moves through more complex environments. He acquires his first friend Wilsonhearst, a character who aides him insolving puzzles, in the very first blank room. He then moves through a complex hallway involving robots, lasers and terrible ideas. Once solved he rides the elevator up to Area #2. He starts his bloody trail through the area by acquiring his Dashing Sidekick, Morlin, who changes aspects depending on what he eats and has proved very useful in puzzle solving. The area starts off with a mysterious area you cannot enter yet and the elevator. Guybrush passes the door up for now and uses the elevator. After obtaining his new sidekick Guybrush finds an old shack with a future hermit in it. He offers a reward for completing his request. After you accept, the first major obstacle of this new area was a puzzle in a small tunnel of a tree that only Morlin could fit through, followed by a dungeon style crawl which is entered by a tree. This eventually culminates in a boss battle swiftly handled. You bring the item the hermit requested back to him and he trades it for yor reward: the H.V.D. Simple Visor which provides you with helpful information about your surroundings. The Hermit conjures you a portal to the next area. This returns you to the door of the area you couldn't enter previously. You put a red gemstone in the door and it opens into the fire aspect area which the character is now currently in. To enter the main door in this area Guybrush must defeat a number of sub bosses. Characters *'Guybrush Futurewood The protagonist of the story, Guybrush Futurewood (originally known as Future Guy) solves intricate puzzles using his wit, ink, and sidekick. Being from the future he is somewhat androgynous in appearance. *'Morlin' The main character's dashing sidekick, he has proved loyal despite being eaten, used as a puzzle solving device, and attacked by various enemies. Changes aspects depending on what he eats. Currently red-aligned. *'Wilsonhearst' A talking apple that provides guidance and eventually becomes a key part of a puzzle. *'Future Hermit' Assigns Guybrush Futurewood his first quest and gives him a choice of an H.V.D. Simple Visor, Demitreads, or an expanded inventory. Guybrush chose the H.V.D. Visor. Tropes Used * Color Me Adventurous * Dashing Sidekick * Just Add Anthropomorphism * That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT * We're Moving On Up! (Or Not) Open Canvas, The Open Canvas, The Open Canvas, The